


they say love is blind

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Creampie, Crying, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Kang Taehyun, basically instead of daddy yeonjun calls taehyun sir, he has a sir kink, sugar daddy taehyun to be exact, there's light angst if you squint, yeonjun indulges in that sir kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: A sugar daddy like Kang Tаeһyun was hard to find. With pockets as deep as his, it was no wonder Yeоnjun considered himself lucky.He had a big dick and an even bigger salary— what more could a guy ask for?There was just one rule:"Don't catch feelings."(..Boy, was Yeоnjun fucked.)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 33
Kudos: 122





	they say love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you! 🤗

"C'mon, do it just like how I taught you," Taehyun murmured, carding sleek fingers through messy pink locks, "Let's see how much you've learned."

Yeonjun faltered, frowning slightly as he dragged his knees along the carpeted floor beneath him, inching himself closer to the younger man's cock.

_ Big,  _ he briefly thought, breath hitching in his throat as he eyed the twitching length just mere centimeters away from his face,  _ very big. _

"I know it's big." Taehyun spoke, "You don't have to say it out loud, it's kinda embarrassing."

Yeonjun blinked, flushing upon the sudden realization. He quickly averted his gaze, fixating it on the fancy lamp atop Taehyun's wooden table, placed right next to the leather couch he was seated on.

It was a nice lamp, Yeonjun thought. Probably a couple hundred grand.

"Hey," Taehyun said, "Why are you looking over there?" He quirked an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed, "Don't tell me you want my  _ lamp,  _ too?"

Yeonjun's eyes went wide, immediately shaking his head; he couldn't deny that the particular decor was quite a sight, but it didn't exactly mean he wanted it for himself.

Taehyun leaned back, crossing his arms. His gaze dropped, head cocked to the side as his hooded eyes pierced right through Yeonjun's pretty little face.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Taehyun spoke, furrowing his brows. The disappointment in his voice made Yeonjun wince. "I thought I'd taught you better than that."

"But I'm not lying, sir!" Yeonjun blurted, desperate for the latter to believe him. It was embarrassing really— why would he want his  _ lamp? _ "I.. I don't want your lamp—"

"Then what  _ do  _ you want?" The younger male asked with the intention of seeking answers, Yeonjun could tell.

(of course he could, he belonged to taehyun, after all. he knew the ins and outs of what the wealthy man meant and what he didn't.)

Yeonjun stilled, pondering for a bit as he put genuine thought into what seemed to be a rhetorical question, though he knew it was far from one. He was aware Taehyun wanted an answer, preferably a quick one.

_ What  _ **_do_ ** _ I want?  _ Yeonjun repeated in his head.

"Clothes? Money? A trip somewhere, maybe?" Taehyun listed out a few options in an attempt to get Yeonjun's mind flowing with any possible ideas of what he could want. "It could be anything, Jjunie, just tell me and it'll be yours in under a heartbeat."

Yeonjun's lips protruded into a pout, the faint  _ tap tap tap _ of Taehyun's shoe atop the marble floor letting him know that he was waiting.

He shifted around in between Taehyun’s legs before he spoke. 

"I wanna go on a shopping spree, sir." He sounded timid; Taehyun couldn't help but smirk.

"Where to?"

"Uh— Gucci?"

Taehyun snorted, head thrown back at the uncertainty present in Yeonjun's voice.

"You don't sound all that confident with your answer," Taehyun said, hand making its way down south. He wrapped a warm palm around his cock, pressing it up against Yeonjun's cheek. "Tell me, baby—  _ what do you want?" _

Shivers shot down Yeonjun's spine, the slick of Taehyun's pre cum wet on his skin.

"I.." There was a slight tremor in Yeonjun's voice; he was jittery. Shakey.

It terrified him, really— nothing could be kept from Taehyun. But he figured that was one of the younger male’s many charms. It was arousing knowing that to him, Yeonjun was nothing more than an open book, settled upon his lap to be read at any given time. Closed off to many, but exposed to the one man that claimed him.

Yeonjun didn’t want anything luxurious. He was aware Taehyun could provide anything he asked of him. He’d say the sky was the limit, but Taehyun could fly him up there, too. There was nothing too far fetched for the blonde, and there was nothing Yeonjun couldn’t attain in the wealthy hands of his sugar daddy.

“I want..” Yeonjun’s mind was racing and his heart was pounding. He could hear it thumping in his ears, the steady pulse distracting him from providing a clear answer.

Taehyun let go of his cock, the pads of his fingertips now squishing Yeonjun’s cheeks together, forcing his lips into a pout. A small whimper escaped him at the roughness of it all, brows knitting themselves into a puzzled expression as his eyes settled upon the dripping length in front of him.

Taehyun smirked upon catching sight of Yeonjun’s feverish state; his ears were flushed a cherry red and his face was embarrassingly warm. His pupils were dilated, breath hitched in his throat as he stared at Taehyun, then back at his dick, then back at Taehyun again. 

It was almost as if he were asking him if this was alright— if wanting  _ him  _ was fine because no, Yeonjun didn’t really care about the lavish lifestyle the younger could provide him with. What he wanted went far beyond materialistic value.

Yeonjun wanted  _ Taehyun,  _ and nothing more.

“I want _you,_ sir." Yeonjun finally admitted, a shallow puff of air hitting the shaft of Taehyun’s cock as hushed words slipped past his mouth. It made Taehyun shiver, his grip on Yeonjun’s squishy cheeks loosening up a bit as he gently guided him closer to his dick— till his plush lips were mere centimeters away from what Yeonjun had been wanting this entire time.

“If you want  _ me,”  _ Taehyun spoke, tone  _ oh  _ so tantalizing, “Then you’re going to have to work for it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Taehyun moaned, head thrown back on his leather couch as the dirty sound of skin slapping against skin resonated in his ears. It made his tummy recoil— made his cheeks go warm and his cock grow harder.

"Fuck," His voice was raspy, laced with hints of pure exhaustion and lust.

He'd been doing this for a while now, the toe curling sensation shooting waves of pleasure down his spine, traveling all the way to his dick as he gritted his teeth together.

(this was one of the many things he loved about yeonjun— he knew how to ride dick, and he knew how to ride it  _ well.) _

"Fuck Jjunie.." Repeated Taehyun. "You're doing so good, baby. So, so good.."

Yeonjun whimpered at the praise, fingers digging into Taehyun's thighs for support as he bounced up and down the younger's cock with ease. His back faced the latter, completely naked and void of any prudish image.

A familiar pair of hands made their way towards Yeonjun's slim waist, long, slender fingers kneading at the supple flesh. It elicited a whine from the older, heart fluttering the tiniest bit at the action as a dusty old memory resurfaced.

_ "I'm not a big fan of skinship," Taehyun said, drumming his fingers along the kitchen table as he watched Yeonjun cook, "I go out of my way to avoid initiating any form of it unless I absolutely need to." _

_ Yeonjun frowned at that. In the middle of making breakfast, he got sulky. Mopey. Mad. _

_ He turned to face the blonde with a flash of hurt in his eyes. "So what you're saying is you let your partners do all the work while you just sit back and enjoy?" Yeonjun spat, scoffing, turning off the stove as he proceeded to serve Taehyun a sloppy plate full of half cooked eggs and burnt toast. _

_ "Fine then, two can play at that game. Cook for yourself." _

(needless to say, taehyun had made sure to familiarize himself a bit more with skinship after that unfortunate incident— just for yeonjun's sake.)

"Go faster," Taehyun's voice ripped Yeonjun of his thoughts. "You're slowing down, Jjunie."

"Sorry, sir.." Yeonjun mumbled past a shy response, tummy doing flips at the feel of Taehyun's rough hands wrapped around his waist— the same one he'd left littered with hickeys just two nights ago.

Yeonjun lifted himself off of Taehyun's dick, shamelessly filling up the spacious mansion around him with moans that seemed like they belonged to a cheap whore, sinking himself back down till he created a quick yet steady pace for himself.

His grip on the blonde's thighs never faltered— if anything it just became a bit more rough. A bit more apparent, and just a  _ tad _ bit overbearing (just a smidge, really). Almost as if Yeonjun were afraid to lose him any second now.

_ Useless thinking _ , he thought.  _ There are better things to worry about right now. _

(like how yeonjun was sure there were going to be fingertip shaped bruises on taehyun's thighs come tomorrow morning.)

(using someone as leverage while you're riding their dick usually has you holding onto them for dear life, you know. it's only normal for them to form.)

The thought excited him; it made his cock twitch and his knees wobble because in the midst of the three months, two weeks, and five days he'd known Taehyun for, the one thing the platinum blonde had always made sure to remind Yeonjun about was this one  _ very _ specific,  _ very _ strict, and  _ very  _ important rule:

_ "Under no circumstances will you be allowed to leave marks on me. I'll kick you to the curb and strip you of your allowance if you do, so don't push your luck. Understood?" _

Yeonjun gulped, biting his lips as he clenched his thighs together, whimpering at the recollection. 

"You've stilled again," Taehyun mumbled. "You've been spacing out a lot today, doll."

He hastily bucked his hips, filling up the older man with his cock. "What a lazy little slut.. if you wanted me to do all the work, you could've just asked."

Yeonjun moaned, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he trembled ever so slightly— to the point where Taehyun could feel the rapid movement right under his skin, making him let lose a low groan. 

(the way yeonjun clenched up around his entire length made taehyun's vision a little blurry, a little speckled, and just the  _ tiniest _ bit spotted.)

"I can do it myself," Yeonjun spoke. He was out of breath, panting. "I'm j-just—"

"You're just what, Jjunie?" Taehyun interrupted. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Yeonjun inhaled shakily, holding back a whine. 

"I'm just.. overwhelmed by your cock, sir."

Taehyun let out a satisfied  _ "fuck"  _ and Yeonjun could only assume he'd done well. He took Taehyun's subtle praise as a sign to pick up where he left off, toes curled as he proceeded to bounce up and down the latter's dick. It was hitting all the right spots, twitching inside of him as his own cock leaked an embarrassing amount of pre cum. 

The fluid landed on the leather couch beneath him, trickling down onto the marble floor till eventually, there was enough to form a small, clear puddle.

Yeonjun looked down, whining.

It was humiliating. As if he wasn't already marked as a whore, now he had Taehyun making him spill  _ buckets.  _ It's not like he was an inexperienced high schooler getting the shit fucked out of him for the first time, so why was his body this affected?

The thought made Yeonjun's head spin and his pace quicken. He had no time to think— not when Taehyun was balls deep inside him, and certainly not when he was supposed to make him cum.

Taehyun licked his lips, letting his hands drop to the side of his hips as he opted in gripping the leather couch instead.

"I've given you enough marks and bruises as is," He spoke, eyeing Yeonjun's waist and the way it was littered with pretty purples and blues, "I think I—"

Yeonjun choked on a sob, startling Taehyun.

"N-no. Touch me, please." His voice was weak, barely above a whisper. In the midst of his tears he never ceased his movement— never stopped giving his beloved Taehyunie the pleasure he so desperately desired. 

Yeonjun hiccuped, stuttering past a response. 

"I j-just wanna feel your hands all over my body, sir,  _ please." _

Taehyun's cheeks flushed a bright red. He was grateful Yeonjun wasn't facing him or else he was positive he'd never hear the end of it.

With a shaky, hesitant hand, he carefully wrapped a pair of long arms around a thin waist. He could hear the gasp the action elicited from Yeonjun, resonating deep within him as he rested his head on the crook of the latter's neck.

His fingers danced along Yeonjun's body, going through all its imperfections— all it's dips and crevices, making the older shiver and twitch at the lightest touches; it almost felt like fire. He's never been this sensitive before— but to have Taehyun like this, body pressed so close to Yeonjun's even after he'd been told just how much Taehyun hated skinship and everything that had to do with it—  _ did  _ something to him.

It made his heart skip a beat and his breath hitch— made his cock twitch and his toes curl. What was this that he was feeling, making him feel all warm and fuzzy?

_ You've been riding him for so long, Yeonjun. _

_ You're probably just close to cumming. _

Yeah, Yeonjun thought, wiping at his tears. That was probably it. 

He swatted away at his thoughts, throwing his head back as he bounced up and down Taehyun's cock.

It filled his ass nicely, throbbing inside his warm, tight walls. 

(if there was one thing he'd never get tired of having, it was taehyun's dick.)

But Yeonjun— selfish, stingy little Choi Yeonjun wanted more.

(he wanted to  _ see _ taehyun's face. and what yeonjun wanted, yeonjun got.)

A couple seconds ticked by and suddenly, Taehyun was greeted with Yeonjun's face— flushed a pretty shade of red with beads of sweat trickling down his temples to accompany his flustered state.

Taehyun found himself subconsciously snaking his hands towards Yeonjun's back, rubbing them up and down in a soothing motion till he made him whimper. He shivered, slowly lifting himself off Taehyun's cock just to sink himself back down again. 

His pace was slower this time around, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from Taehyun, and the way his face scrunched up and his ears turned a bright red made Yeonjun almost want to  _ coo.  _

He placed his hands onto Taehyun's broad shoulders, fingertips digging into his skin as if the idea of letting go was something he wished to never think about.

"Eager, huh?" Taehyun spoke, locking eyes with Yeonjun's own. They were a bit puffy and swollen, but all the better in managing to make the older appear cuter than he already was.

Taehyun examined his face for a second, sighing contently. A smile etched itself onto his lips, wavering as Yeonjun continued to ride him at a blissfully slow pace. 

"You're so pretty, Jjunie.. all mine and no one else's."

Yeonjun's heart fluttered.

_ All mine and no one else's,  _ he repeated in his head.

The phrase made his mind go blank and his grip on Taehyun's shoulders go lose— he clenched around the younger, grinding down on his lap, cock rubbing against the plane of his flat tummy as he felt his stomach start to churn, forming a familiar pool of warmth.

He was close, dangerously so, and it was embarrassing to admit it was solely because of six words.

It wasn't even the result of dirty talk— it was the effects of Taehyun's emotions. His raw, unfiltered feelings spilled out to the one man he felt comfortable enough to expose his vulnerability to. 

Thinking about it made Yeonjun weak. Made him lean into Taehyun's face just to give him a kiss. 

Just a peck, though— anything longer than that and he'd be asking for too much. He didn't want to try and push his luck, especially not when he was this close to cumming. It'd be torture, and Yeonjun wasn't that much of a masochist to enjoy it, anyways.

Yeonjun basked in the way Taehyun's eyes lingered on his plump lips. The way they were coated with spit, glistening under the ridiculously expensive chandelier that hung right above the living room couch— the same one they'd spent countless nights sprawled out on, too tired to move after a particularly rough session.

In the midst of being consumed by his own thoughts, Yeonjun was forced to still his hips, body suddenly engulfed in a shaky embrace as Taehyun moaned, fully constricted by the tightness of Yeonjun's ass.

With one final thrust, he came with a whimper— generously filling up his precious Jjunie to the hilt. 

Yeonjun didn't take too long to follow suit, clenching around Taehyun as he shot ropes of cum, staining both their torsos with hot, sticky seed. 

The pink male's moans were heavenly— they were desperate and needy. Music to Taehyun's ears, really.

"S-sir.." Yeonjun's panting was heavy; out of breath. He was spent, thighs feeling like jello, but he couldn't stop there. No matter how much little Jjunie wanted to collapse out of pure exhaustion and sleep the day away— he couldn't.

Taehyun had another rule. 

(god, did this guy love his rules.)

_ "Always tell me whether you enjoyed sex or not. Relationships like these require communication, you know. I won't be mad or offended if you ever happen to tell me anything other than yes, so speak truthfully. I need to know how you're feeling, too." _

"Sir, I—" Yeonjun choked back an embarrassing moan, gritting his teeth as he scratched at Taehyun's back with his blunt fingernails. "I loved your cock so much sir,  _ fuck." _

Taehyun hummed approvingly, hands slipping under Yeonjun's ass— cupping and kneading at his cheeks in a nice, soothing motion.

"Did you, now?"

Yeonjun nodded, burying his face in the crook of Taehyun's neck without a second thought.

"I could tell." Taehyun said, chuckling the faintest bit as he ran a hand through pink, damp locks. The action made Yeonjun's heart race and his toes curl.

"Actually," Yeonjun mumbled, a rhythmic thumping obnoxiously beating in his ears. It was loud. Annoying. Taunting, in a way— a reminder to steer away from whatever the fuck he was about to do right now.

_ Don't do it, Yeonjun.  _

_ Don't  _ **_do_ ** _ it, Yeonjun. _

_ You'll  _ **_regret_ ** _ it, Yeonjun. _

**_Don't. Do. It. Yeon. Jun._ **

"Taehyun, I think I love y—"

"Daddy, I'm home!" A voice hollered, slamming the door open as a lanky boy with a head of poofy, wavy hair walked in. 

"I'm—! Oh." His face immediately fell at the lewd sight he was greeted with.

Yeonjun's heart dropped. His blood rushed cold and his breath stilled— but Taehyun? Taehyun just blinked, unbothered.

"Beomgyu," His casual tone made Yeonjun wonder how close these two were. "Why are you here?"

"My trip ended earlier than expected," Beomgyu spoke, eyeing Yeonjun up and down. He pointed a finger to the pink haired man, cocking an eyebrow; puzzled. "Who's that?"

Taehyun grimaced, pushing Yeonjun slightly away from him. "It's none of your—"

"I like your hair!" Beomgyu blurted, touching his own. "I don't think I've ever dyed mine any other color besides black and brown.. do you think you could take me to see the hair stylist tomorrow, daddy?"

"I.." Taehyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "..Sure, Gyu."

"Yay!" Beomgyu cheered. "Alright, I'll text you the details once I get home." He turned to face the door, and without another word— he was gone.

The silence that enveloped the two made Yeonjun feel sickly. A million— no, a  _ trillion  _ different thoughts were racing through his mind. Plausibilities upon plausibilities crashed into each other, and the insecurities he'd so fruitlessly tried to bury had somehow managed to resurface yet again.

How foolish of Yeonjun to think he was special.

"..I should go." His voice cracked; he pretended it didn't. "I'll.. text you later." His excuse was piss poor, both him and Taehyun knew. At this point, their relationship would either end here or eventually wither away.

Taehyun didn't speak, simply nodded in response as Yeonjun lifted himself off his cock, wincing at the cum that dribbled out of his puckered hole.

"I'll go wash up before I leave." Yeonjun murmured, making his way down the hallway— to the bathroom he's visited one too many times. 

And with the traces of Taehyun's cruel words etched onto his skin, Yeonjun figured he had a lot of scrubbing to do before he was finally clean again.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays! ☃️ i went back to my roots and finally wrote another taejun fic after so long cause god knows this community desperately needs more of them 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
